The present invention relates generally to a clamp orientation machine. More specifically, the invention is directed to a machine and a method of operation therefor that positions a clamp in proper orientation to an object, such as a hose.
In the past, clamps have been manually positioned on hoses. For example, an operator has used hand held tools to pinch open a clamp and manually slide the clamp over the hose. The manual installation of clamps has resulted in problems such as poor quality, slow cycle time and danger to the operator.
It has been found that there is a need for a clamp orientation machine and a method of operation therefor that eliminate the problems associated with the manual installation of clamps. The present invention satisfies this need.
The present invention is directed to a clamp orientation machine and a method of operation therefor. The clamp orientation machine includes, among other things, a magazine for containing at least one clamp. The magazine is in communication with a moveable clamp support member for supporting a clamp received from the magazine. The machine includes a pair of movable gripper fingers for gripping and positioning a clamp received from the clamp support member. The machine includes a fixture having a cavity for supporting and positioning, for example, a hose for receiving a clamp from the gripper fingers.
The method of the present invention includes the steps of:
(a) positioning a clamp on a movable clamp support;
(b) actuating the clamp support to move the clamp adjacent to gripping means for gripping and positioning the clamp;
(c) positioning an object adjacent to the gripping means on an object support; and
(d) actuating the gripping means to release the clamp onto the object.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a clamp orientation machine and a method of operation therefor that efficiently positions a clamp on an object.